The present invention is related to a valve gated hot runner apparatus. More specifically, the present invention concerns a removable heater and thermocouple assembly for a hot runner nozzle.
Heater and thermocouple assemblies are used for the temperature control of hot runner nozzles in injection-molding machines. It is desirable for mass-produced injection-molded parts to be as uniform as possible. Temperature fluctuations of the melt can lead to larger dimensional tolerances of the injection-molded parts.
Starting from this, the present invention is based on the object of reducing the temperature fluctuations of the melt.